Delena Smut
by sryanfanfictions
Summary: Series of unrelated smutty one-shots. Damon/Elena. may include other pairings later.


Hi guys!

This is my first ever fanfiction so please tell me if I've done well.  
Hope you like it!

Sryan.

Series of unrelated one-shots. WARNING: Strong smut.

It was 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning and Elena Gilbert was driving towards the Boarding House to see her boyfriend Damon Salvatore. They had been together for three months now and life was perfect.

She pulled the car into the garage and made her way to the door. "Damon?" She asked once inside the house. When she heard no reply she made her way up to his, well theirs now, bedroom. She smiled when she saw his sleeping form; he always looked so innocent like this. She took her top and jeans off and climbed under the covers in her underwear. Damon shifted in his sleep " 'Lena?" he asked, his voice gruff. "Good morning sleepyhead" she said quickly pecking him on the lips. "Hmmm… it's a very good morning when my girlfriend crawls into bed in her underwear" With that said he pulled her on top of him. She traced his bare chest admiring his perfection. "Hey Damon?" She asked "Yeah?" "Remember how I told you that this Friday is the Miss Mystic Fa…" Damon interrupted her "No! I don't wanna talk about that" He pouted "But Damon we have to…" He interrupted her again, this time by crushing his lips to hers and running his hands up and down her body. Elena gasped, completely forgetting the founders' event; she kissed him back with equal passion, their tongues battling for dominance. Their kiss escalated and soon she was pulling his trousers off, leaving him only in his boxers.

They parted for a second and stared into each other's eyes, they immediately threw themselves back into the kiss and Damon reached behind Elena's back to unclasp her bra. He flung it across the room and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He traced it with her tongue and then carried on kissing up her collarbone, her neck, her jaw and finally reclaimed her lips. In no time at all they were both completely naked. With one swift move Damon thrust into her making Elena scream his name. Her body tightened around his cock and Damon gave a guttural moan. Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's waist, moving her hips in time with his thrusts. When Damon hit her sweet spot Elena moaned his name "Damonnnn I'm so close" She panted. Damon thrust even harder and soon they were both over the edge, screaming each other's names. When they had finished they lay in each other's embrace. "You can wake me up like that any day" Damon said "Oh we're not done yet" Elena replyed, a smirk spreading across her face. Damon growled and attacked her lips again. She pushed him into a sitting position against the headboard and looked at his throbbing member. She put her hands around his cock and started stroking him. "Elena" Damon moaned. She kept stroking, faster each time until he was very close to climaxing. Suddenly she stopped and turned around on the bed " 'Lena you evil…" Damon was interrupted by the feeling of Elena's ass on the tip of his cock. "Elena what?..." She pushed against his length until his cock started sliding into her ass. When he was fully nestled between her ass cheeks she placed her hands on his hips and started moving up and down his cock creating amazing friction. She kept doing it faster and faster, rubbing her ass up and down his shaft until she orgasmed over the sheets. Damon, seeing this shot his load into her ass. They both slumped on the bed exhausted. "Oh my god 'Lena… That was amazing!" Elena grinned smugly. "One last thing" she said. Damon's eyebrows shot up "More? Shit 'Lena you're amazing". Elena then moved sliding her ass off his cock and turned around to face him. She kissed him lightly on the lips and then dipped her head down to where his member was. Before he could even blink, her mouth was on his dick, taking him in inch by inch. "Mmmmm" Damon moaned. Elena carried on taking more of his shaft into her mouth. When his cock reached her throat she relaxed it and let more of him slide down "Ohhhh god Elena!" His comment made Elena moan and that in turn made him accidentally buck his hips, making his cock go even deeper down her throat. Elena moaned again around his dick and that sent Damon over the edge, with one last thrust into her mouth he shot his cum down her throat.

She slid his cock out of her mouth and kissed him on the mouth, he tasted himself on her lips and moaned. "And that is your good morning" She told him. "I'll repay you the favor tomorrow" He said.

The End


End file.
